<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slags at hogwarts by Hamilcult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674069">slags at hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilcult/pseuds/Hamilcult'>Hamilcult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilcult/pseuds/Hamilcult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how i would imagine me and my friends in a hogwarts au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slags at hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took a long look in the mirror before taking a shot of vodka and stepping outside. My brown curly hair bounced on my shoulders and i adjusted my slightly too tight uniform. I was scared shitless. The rundown is that i didn't even know i was a witch until a couple of hours ago. My dad had left for Dubai and my mum sat me down and explained everything, about how they didn't want me to go to Hogwarts and how my dad wanted me to get a fulfilling muggle education. However, i had managed to convince my mum to let me go so she decided last minute to sneak me off while dad was visiting family. My family have been living as muggles ever since my dad's mum died. So although I was a pureblood, i had no idea what the magic world had instore.</p><p>I arrived at the platform alone, with one bag containing everything i would need for that year and another containing bottles of a range of different alcohol types. I didn't know anyone, and everybody already had friends as i was joining during fifth year. I was nervous so naturally took a swig from my flask which was hidden in my blazer. "Could i get a swig?", a blonde girl next to me asked. "I'm Maddie by the way". I grinned at her and passed her the flask. "I'm Olive". While she was drinking i took her in. She was shorter than me but not by much, with blonde hair which went past her shoulders. Her uniform was decorated with rainbow patches and pins, along with a slytherin badge. She passed me back the flask and smiled. " I'm guessing you're new?" she smiled. "yeah, is it that obvious", I stated, rolling my eyes. The train pulled up and she helped me take my bags onto the hold and asked if i wanted to share a carriage. I accepted gratefully and she brought me to this small carriage filled with 24 other students. How they all managed to fit in there i have no idea. "Everyone, this is Olive. She's new so play nice". A girl with long brown hair and glasses accompanied with a hufflepuff badge rolled her eyes, "That's rich coming from you maddie". Maddie grumbled and went to talk to everyone. I stood there awkwardly until a girl with split hair, half black, half blonde and a nose ring came over to me, she was gorgeous and had a boy trailing after her. "Dan fuck off, not right now" she hissed. The scrawny hufflepuff whined and scurried off. "I'm Evie, i wanted to let you know that there's a massive opening party held in the room of requirement, it's just going to be this group, but with alcohol and drugs and shit". I grin and pull out my flask. "I'll be there"</p><p>I walked into the great hall shaking. Which house am i going to get? My mum was a ravenclaw and my dad was a gryffindoor but all the online tests said that i would be slytherin. I didn't want to let anybody down, especially after i heard about deatheaters etc. There only seemed to be one other new girl that was my age. She was short, with curly blonde hair and a very small figure. "Hi", I said, trying to spark coversation, "my name is olive". She turned and looked at me and then replied in a shaky voice "I'm Aimee, i'm transferring from spain". I blinked. This girl is as white as white can get and she's trying to tell me she's Spanish?! "But... you're so..." "pale?"she cut me off. I blushed. "Don't worry, i hear it all the time". Aimee walked towards the sorting hat first. It touched her head and instantly bellowed, "SLYTHERIN". Aimee looked confused, before turning back to me and shrugging. I took a swig from my flask and waled over to the sorting hat. The same happened to me as it did aimee, who was grinning.</p><p>Me and Aimee bustled over to the Slytherin table. I recognised Maddie and she waved us over. I grinned. I recognised a bunch of people from the train journey here, but the one who stood out the most was a beautiful boy, with curly brown hair and beautifully simple makeup. Most people wouldn't have even noticed he was wearing any.</p><p>The conversation and meal concluded and we headed up to our dormitories. Seeing as we transferred at the same time, i was sharing with aimee. I told her about the party tonight as asked if we could go together so we wouldn't feel lonely. She grinned.</p><p>This year is going to be ... eventful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is quite bad and rushed but i promise it gets better :(<br/>AND my spelling is terrible but whatever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>